Push & Pull
by SlowBook
Summary: Another idea I had running around in my head. The Fire Nation asks much of her citizens, especially now and to those revered for war. An on-the-rise war hero just wants it all to end, to spend time with his family, and hope for the best of the Fire Nation. The War, the machinations of Fire Nation nobility, and his personal life will clash in ways that makes one wish for death.
1. Prologue: The Revival

Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

Push and Pull

Prologue: The Revival

* * *

Heavy steps made their way through the unbearable heat and oppressing light of the Fire Nation Army Factory. Workers scrambled to step aside and pay their respects, bowing at the waist whilst performing the Fire Nation salute. Chains cranked and rattled as they were dipped into the pools to gather the dangerous substance to be poured into molds, assembly lines clanged and shouted as workers tempered the steel to be cooled and put together later; all for the Fire Nation's quest for dominance. Through this productive chaos, he walks in Fire Nation military regalia. He is here for a single purpose.

"Admiral Yi!"

He does not pause in his movements but he turns his head enough to see who marches alongside him: a wide muscular man, his face is set in an eternal scowl; a scar runs from left to right in a curious curve from just below his right eye across his nose to the upper left of his forehead. Small perpendicular lines run along it, remnants of metal staples.

"Good evening, General Mung. I hope that which I have asked for is ready? The blue prints from the mechanist were clear?"

"Yes, Admiral, the weapons that you've ordered are ready," Mung replies, "we would have more ready if the design were more practical, something you insisted upon."

"This I realize. However, I assure you the design serves a greater purpose beyond aesthetic."

They've come to a stop in the factory sectioned off by massive metal doors.

"Tell me, General Mung, you are aware of the ancient practice of killing a dragon, yes?"

"Yes, Admiral, every worthy Firebender is aware of the practice. It is a sign of greatness and skill," he readily replies but his breath catches when he realizes whom he is talking to, "that isn't to say that _you_ are not worthy, Admiral. I just meant…"

"At ease, General, no harm done. Then you know who killed the last of the dragons?"

"General Iroh, the Dragon of the West."

"Indeed," he heaves a great sigh, "something I wish he had never done."

"Admiral?"

"It is nothing. I am just reminiscing about an old dream to see a dragon with my own eyes, to see them bend the element of our proud nation in ways known only to them, to perhaps see…something in those flames. It makes my heart heavy, knowing they're gone forever."

There is a pause.

"That is why I thought it fitting to revive them, however false." So saying, he raises a fist and bangs against the metal doors, the sound thundering.

There is a harsh scraping of metal and a rumbling as the doors slide apart to reveal a warehouse, filled with multitudes of the weapon that the Admiral kept in secrecy. On a tripod of wheels, an iron dragon head is mounted, wide-eyed and fierce as their maws remain perpetually open in a silent roar as the muzzle reaches out like a strange tongue. General Mung can only stare in awe as he lays eye on them for the first time. A masked worker approaches them and bows.

"I trust all is in readiness?" The Admiral asks.

"Yes, Admiral, they are ready to be moved out on your command."

"Load them all onto the ships. You saw the guidelines on the safety of moving the weapon, the blasting jelly, and the ammunition?" He receives a nod in response, "Have it done by first light tomorrow. I will send some of my own to assist and oversee their transportation."

The worker bows before turning to shout at others, rushing to follow the Admiral's orders as teams of ten struggle to push the behemoths out of the factory. With a nod, the Admiral walks away, General Mung following. Swiftly through the factory floor and the cacophony of metal works, the two are then outside just as the sun has begun to set on the Jang Hui river. There is no dance of tiny lights, only dank sludge that absorbs the light and gives it a sickly pallor. Yi stares deeply into the muck.

"Admiral? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Thank you for your hard work, General."

So saying, the Admiral leaves in the prepared speed boat towards the dying light to the open sea.

* * *

Author's Note: Still working on the mechanics here...I think I've got it...Maybe. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering Storm

Avatar: the Last Airbender Fanfiction

Push and Pull

Chapter 1: The Gathering Storm

* * *

 _I am troubled. I have received a letter from the recently promoted Admiral Zhao, requesting forces for an invasion of the Northern Water Tribe. I have since replied that I will visit him to hear what his strategy is before deciding whether or not to acquiesce. Invading the Northern Water Tribe will not be an easy task and I fear the ambitious Zhao has forgotten that in his pursuit for glory. Another thing that concerns me is why at all. The Northern Water Tribe retreated to their icy walls and unhospitable land throughout the war and not once has a Northern Water Tribe vessel been spotted beyond those freezing waters. The Southern Water Tribe, or at least what's left of it, is a different story. There have been many reports of Fire Nation supply vessels being attacked by a small group of sailing ships, bearing the Water Tribe emblem. Hakoda is said to be the leader of this band. To me, despite his tribe on the brink of extinction, Hakoda is a more pressing danger than the North. If these attacks are allowed to continue, it would cripple not only the Navy but the Army for it doesn't matter how many soldiers are brought to battle, it doesn't mean anything if they are too malnourished to fight or too poorly equipped._

 _Perhaps Admiral Zhao knows something…some advantage over the Northern Water Tribe that will allow a sound victory. With the weapon on our side, this is a possibility but for now, losses_ must _be kept at a minimum. I will not let my soldiers die for one man's delusions._

Knocking metal sounds from the door to his right, echoing in the chamber of that is his room.

"Enter."

A soldier in heavy armor bows before entering. He is an older man, time and experience etched into deep lines on his brow and the beginnings of a beard, speckled with iron-grey. His eyes are deep coal with a hidden ember shining in them.

"Sir, we are about to reach the port. Admiral Zhao and General Iroh await us with a contingent of soldiers."

"General Iroh? Last I heard he was with Prince Zuko, assisting him in hunting the Avatar." The soldier is unsure on how to answer; Yi has begun spreading bits of sand and gently shaking the paper. "Never mind, what of the fleet Admiral Zhao has amassed?"

"We have counted one hundred thirty-seven ships, Admiral." Yi pauses to think on this.

"Thank you for the report, Commander Rao. When we reach port, signal that the other men are to remain on their vessels and check their supplies and weaponry. When that is done, they may do as they please. However, they are to be on their best behavior. That will be all for now," says Yi. Seeing that the ink has dried sufficiently, he closes the book he was writing in and places it aside.

"There is…one more matter, Admiral."

Yi has turned his attention on Rao completely, now seeing the man with three scrolls in hand.

"Oh?"

"Letters from…Lady Ahri and the children."

"Ah, how are mother and the twins? All is well, I hope?"

"I think these letters addressed to you would have the answer, Admiral." Rao approaches Yi's work desk, kneeling as he places the letters gently before him. The seals shine in the torch light.

"Thank you, Commander," Yi says, placing the scrolls on top of the book that he was previously writing in, "I will read them after the meeting with Admiral Zhao."

Both men struggle to barely look each other in the eye. There is the crackle of torch fire, a clearing of Rao's throat, a brush of imaginary dust from Yi's knee, the water as it slaps and jumps against steel hull.

"Ahri…naturally, she worries about you. You are her only son, after all. And the twins, they look up to you as any younger siblings would…or any aspiring youth, for that matter," Rao starts, "And, well, despite everything, I worry about you as well. Ahri would never forgive me if I let something happen to you and even if there is no blood between us…"

There is a long pause as Rao trails off. Yi heavily sighs, not quite knowing how to respond.

"I…understand. I will make more of an effort to keep in touch with our family. Will that be all…Rao?"

"Yes…I believe so…Son," Rao replies, scratching at the back of his head.

Both men stand and salute each other. Rao slowly makes his way back to the upper deck, leaving Yi alone in his quarters once more. Yi turns to his right, facing a small vanity desk, a gift from his mother. A man, no matter how lowly, must always look their best if he is to make the right impression, she said. His father, a slight prayer for his peace recited in his mind, would often snort and say that one's actions define men and a good leader must always lead by example. Be like the dragon, not the peacock, he said. Despite the flaws found in both philosophies, he took both to heart and tried his best to follow them. The face that looks back at him from the oval mirror is a hardened mask of clean-shaven porcelain, set in an expression of neutrality as wine-colored eyes take it all in. His long black hair is tied in a low ponytail that ends at the middle of his upper back. Many criticized him for not wearing the time honored top-knot that many ranking and/or noble men wear but the Admiral disregarded these slights. Convinced that nothing is amiss, Yi stands and makes his way to the main deck.

* * *

Two men stand by an empty dock, observing the thirteen war ships that approach. Admiral Zhao looks onto the ships with a neutral expression on his face while General Iroh surveys the ships with interest, especially since the oncoming ships lacked trebuchets. Instead, they saw massive objects obscured by tarps from which heavy chains could be seen, ensnared onto the decks. When the flagship docks and the metal walkway lowered, Admiral Yi, followed by the Commander Rao, exit the ship alone and approach. Once at a respectable distance, the four bow and salute to each other.

"Admiral Zhao, I have received your message asking for assistance in your campaign against the Northern Water Tribe. While I am in agreement in seeing their subjugation, I have held off on committing fully to this until I have heard your reasons and strategy for this endeavor, considering we have more pressing matters at sea and in the Earth Kingdom," says Yi.

"Of course, Admiral Yi. Rest assured though, I would not have asked for your help if I didn't believe you would want to be a part of this moment in history."

There is a raise of an eyebrow at this statement.

"You are…supremely confident, Admiral Zhao. You have discovered a crippling weakness perhaps?"

"All in good time, Admiral Yi. If I am to say anything, let it be said where we are more comfortable," replies Zhao, chuckling as it turns into smirk.

"Very well," Yi says. He then turns towards Iroh, bowing deeply with slow reverence. "General Iroh, it is an honor to finally meet the famed Dragon of the West in person."

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Admiral Yi. Stories of your success and compassion towards the people have spread far and wide; many would do well to emulate your example," Iroh replies, returning the bow.

"I must admit some confusion to your presence. Were you not with Prince Zuko in his hunt for the Avatar?"

A look of sadness overtakes Iroh as Zhao frowns, a harsh glint in his eyes.

"I was with Prince Zuko…until he was killed."

Yi and Rao are taken aback at this news.

"I…I am sorry to hear that. The Fire Nation will mourn deeply for the loss of its Prince. But, who is responsible for this?"

"Pirates. We once allied ourselves with them in order to capture the Avatar but it ended in failure and bad blood between us. They sought vengeance later, blowing up the ship Prince Zuko was in…," Iroh explains, pausing to wipe his eyes and sniffle.

"Any distinguishable features?"

"I'm afraid not, Admiral. Other than the Captain seemed very fond of his Iguana-Parrot."

"Even if that was anything to go off on, pirates of all kinds roam these waters," Zhao interrupted, "what do you plan on doing? Scouring the seas for them? Besides, it's no loss to us."

Yi's fists are clenched, not quite able to believe the callousness the Admiral disregards the death of a royal. Iroh casts a disapproving glance.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, Admiral Zhao," Yi growls, "banished or not, he was still your Prince and is still deserving of your respect."

A scowl grows on Zhao's face and the two stare intently at the other. Despite being at port with the sea breeze blowing, there is a rise in temperature.

"Thank you for your kind words, Admiral Yi, but I am afraid we are getting off track. We do not wish to waste any more of your precious time and Admiral Zhao wishes to depart as soon as possible," Iroh intervenes, "Perhaps we can discuss this over tea?"

The tension rises for a few moments before one of them breaks.

"You are right, General Iroh," Yi replies, closing his eyes with a deep sigh, "Tea does sound rather good at the moment. Please, lead the way."

In Zhao's war tent, the three are kneeled before a low table as steam from the tea pot wafts upward. It is a simple space with carpets to provide more cushion than the harsh stone beneath, lit only by the torches ensconced in key places to provide sufficient light. Yi observes the map of the four nations laid bare on the wooden wall divider opposite of him. Removing his attention from it, he then serves the tea; one hand gripping the steel handle of the black pot as the other gingerly takes hold of the bottom. He pours one for the elder general before serving the older admiral, nary spilling a drop. Once he fills his own cup, the three bow before partaking of the tea; a small sip.

"A fine brew," Yi comments before turning to Zhao, "Why the sudden interest in the Northern Water Tribe?"

"You are aware of the return of the Avatar?" Zhao asks, the reply being a nod, "I have been tracking the Avatar since his reappearance and through various reports have learned that he is now in the Northern Water Tribe to master Waterbending."

"Then why not wait until he leaves the Northern Water Tribe and ambush him while he is unprotected? Why take the risks and resources for a massive invasion? You would fight two enemies at once when all it would require is patience to fight one enemy at a time."

"The Avatar is nothing but a child, "Zhao says derisively, "While he may be tricky and hard to pin down, he is no threat to our soldiers and won't play a huge part of this campaign."

"What do you mean nothing but a child?" Yi asks.

"Exactly as it sounds. The Avatar is just a child, a twelve year old. He is not a hardened warrior and can be dealt with easily enough," Zhao replies, taking another sip of tea.

"General Iroh, what do you think?" Asks Yi, turning to the wise man.

"I cannot say for certain for I have not personally fought him but Admiral Zhao is correct in that he is a child and not a warrior," Iroh pauses to take a sip of tea, "that does not mean we underestimate him. What he lacks, he makes up for in his friends and own ingenuity. Many a time, he has been captured but managed to escape. Who is to say that he will not be a key part of the Northern Water Tribe's defenses?"

Yi scowls.

"Once again then, why not wait for the Avatar to wait until he leaves the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Now is the best time because the Avatar's location is known. Ever since he was discovered, he has been all over the Earth Kingdom and we've only been to encounter him a handful of times due to sightings from villagers and luck. But now, we know his location and he will be there for some time to master Waterbending. The fleet you saw is ready to leave and with it, we will not only crush the Northern Water Tribe as well as capture the Avatar at his weakest." Zhao says, confidence brimming.

"Then why ask for my assistance if your fleet is battle-ready and the Avatar so weak? You already have General Iroh acting as your advisor, his experience and skills ought to be enough, no?"

Zhao smirks, gulping down what is left of his tea.

"Rumor has it you developed an interesting weapon, behind War Minister Qin's back."

Yi's scowl deepens.

"I would hardly call it going behind his back. It was only through him that I was able to give my idea to the mechanist, even if Qin was dismissive of my idea. Unfortunately, the Avatar freed the mechanist before he could fully complete it. Luckily, there are those with a head for engineering and weapon design within our ranks."

"It's just interesting that you were able to plan, find the resources, and bring alive a weapon that it's completion escaped not only Qin's eye but the Fire Lord's as well. One might even say that there are other reasons for such a recent breakthrough."

Iroh cuts Zhao a sharp look of reprimand as Yi's grip on his tea cup hardens.

"Is that so?"

There is a pause; a sharp exhale. The scowl softens to a mask once more.

"Very well, you have my support, Admiral Zhao." Yi says with a small smile. Iroh looks to Yi in confusion as Zhao takes on his own scowl, not quite believing the reaction.

"The ships that arrived with me all bear the weapon and should be more than enough to assist in this campaign. If anything, this battle will make the perfect testing ground for the weapon's effectiveness." Yi says as he takes another sip of tea, outrage begins to show on Zhao's face.

"You are willing to risk going into battle with a weapon that you are unsure of?" Iroh asks.

"I've had my soldiers use the weapon in target practice but yes, I've never used it in battle before. I am confident in not only the weapon's capabilities but the soldiers operating it," Yi's smile is full-blown, warm and confident, "In fact, it would be my honor if you and Admiral Zhao were to travel on my ship and experience the weapon's power in battle firsthand."

Zhao and Iroh are surprised now, not quite sure how to handle the extreme change in demeanor and tension. Zhao schools his features from outrage into a pensive frown.

"Very well, we accept your invitation."

"Excellent, I will be sure to inform the crew of your arrival and stay. I'm sure we can iron out any other details as we make our way to the Northern Water Tribe," Yi says, "If it's not any trouble, I will take my leave now, preparations and announcements to make after all."

All three stand up facing each other and salute before Yi makes his way out. Yi is greeted with the darkness of night as the moon shines nearly full. Rao, waiting outside, follows swiftly after Yi.

"Commander, gather all crewmen of our thirteen ships and prepare two guest chambers on our ship. We head for the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I tagged Drama but sometimes I get the feeling there might be some whiplash that makes readers go, "Da fuck did I just read?" Anyways, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2: The Storm Moves

Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

Push and Pull

Chapter 2: The Storm Moves

* * *

 _To my darling Son,_

 _I know that life in our proud Navy is rather rough and tumble but that is no excuse to not write to your own dear mother every now and then. Anything would be nice, so long as I know that you are safe and alive. But then, your father was very much the same way so you are not fully at fault. I'd be lucky to hear anything from him within a month of his letters and even then, I'd have to write him incessantly._

 _Are you treating Rao well? I know things might be…awkward between the two of you but please try to make peace with him. All of you mean the world to me and I can't bear the thought that any of you are unhappy with the way things are. You are all family now, please try to remember that._

 _Speaking of, you remember Lee, don't you? He so looks up to you as an older brother, always saying how he'll join the Navy as well and be a proud warrior hero. His Firebending is quite the sight to see and the private tutors for him always praise him, marveling how he is quick to grasp even the most advanced lessons. However, I must again say his admiration of you is so great that he wants to take up the sword as well and be taught by the master who trained you. While it breaks my heart to refuse him, I remember that dreadful story you told once your training was complete with that man and I can't help but think that I'd rather you teach Lee. Shu Jing is so far away, after all._

 _And then there's Bai. Oh, you must come home on your next leave with dear Rao. She has become such a beauty that suitors come knocking on our door day and night that I don't know what to do with them. I am a bit troubled though since she has refused every single one of them. I suppose she is still young and can afford to but her reception to all of these men are so frosty that I can't help but wonder. She hasn't written anything to you that might explain her behavior, has she? I'd very much like her to be happy and settled for her future and I'm afraid these men might not come back if things continue this way._

 _While on that subject, I'd very much like to see you married as well. You are twenty-five and all the letters I have received from you make no mention of a woman in your life nor are there responses from my previous letters of lovely women that would make a fine wife for you. But then, I can't help but worry if the Navy has changed your tastes, made you a bit too masculine. I have received some letters from nobles within the Caldera, whose daughters would love to meet you. Of course, they are willing to wait until your next leave. After all, a war hero does possess their own prerogative, yes?_

 _Anyways, I fear I may have made this letter too long so I must remind you to write to me soon, as well as responding to any letters you may have received from your siblings. Stay safe and take care. And please, do come home when you can._

 _With Sincerest Love and Affection,_

 _Lady Ahri_

As he rolls up the letter, Yi cannot help the smile on his face. Her embarrassing insinuation amuses him greatly and he can't help but wonder what new worry will come next. Reading on new updates to his siblings fills him with a sense of pride and nostalgia. He remembers Lee as the energetic twin that would always follow him around with a wooden stick, pretending it was a sword and fighting imaginary enemies. Many a time, they would "spar" together to which Yi would pretend to lose, causing Lee to puff out his cheeks in indignation, saying he wants a real duel. Yi would only respond with, "One day," before ruffling his hair affectionately.

And then there was Bai, the quiet one. She was very much the perfect daughter to Ahri; dressing up beautifully and throwing herself into her feminine studies with vigor. This newfound attitude she has supposedly adopted troubles him. He remembers when they would walk around the market district and she often attached herself to him with a smile, a small one but still. The day that small one became a look of pure joy and warmth was her tenth birthday and he had bought her a hair pin. It was a simple one with the head of a phoenix from which a gold chain and sapphire gem dangled from the beak. She did not squeal or gush, but the dancing light within her eyes and the dimples formed from her smile told Yi that she was truly happy on that day. So where did it all come from? It is with a sigh that Yi finishes his remembrances of days past, the yearning for home heavy in his heart.

' _After this battle, this I swear.'_ Yi promised.

There is a knock on his door.

"Enter."

And in goes Iroh, a smile on his face.

"General Iroh, is something the matter?" Yi stands and salutes, not quite sure what to make of the renowned General's presence.

"Oh no, I merely wished to once again thank you for your hospitality. But why are you down here, Admiral? Surely you do not mean to spend the night's festivities here, do you?" Iroh asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

The fleet had been travelling at top speed and making good time. Within two days they would arrive at the Northern Water Tribe, if the biting wind and sharp chill in the air meant anything. Yi had allowed this night to be one of ease and merriment, seeing as it might be their last before battle.

"Forgive me, General. I merely wished to overlook some documents before making my way to the main deck. Shall we be off?"

"We shall." Iroh responds in good humor.

On the main deck, it could only be described as joyful chaos. Soldiers sit around a multitude of fires from which pots of steaming sustenance hang. Most of them are laughing and eating, sharing stories of skirmishes and battles they've been in, tales of home and family, boasts about the pretty women and wives waiting for them. Some have taken to light wrestling and other shows of strength as they make claims to fame on the battle to come. By one fire, a hodgepodge band play on, providing mood and ambience to all as some soldiers start dancing.

"It is good to see everyone in such high spirits, isn't it Admiral?" Iroh asks.

"It is the least I could do, considering what I and the nation are asking them to do," Yi responds, a small smile gracing his face, "But yes, I am glad."

Iroh chuckles. As his eyes wander over the revelry, his eyes alight on one fire from which one man sits alone, scowling intensely into the flames. Iroh makes his way towards him, Yi following silently.

"Tea long since spilt is of no use contemplating over…unless you're a fortune teller." Iroh jests, chuckling lightly. Yi and Zhao, surprisingly, groan at the poor joke but Zhao's is more of a growl.

"I am merely in awe of how lax order seems to be on Admiral Yi's ship, of all places."

"Be that as it may be, my ship isn't the only one that is partaking in the revelry nor should it." Yi responds, looking out into the darkness. True enough, lights and moving figures can be seen on the decks of the entire fleet. It is a slow procession, like a festival on the water as the harrowing war ships make their way casting out light in the darkness of water and night.

"If it would put your mind at ease and since we're all here, we could go over the strategy again. There might be some things to reconsider," Yi asks, sitting down by the fire. Zhao turns fully looking at Yi now, the scowl softening but there is still a furrow in his brow.

"I don't see why not, although there isn't much to reconsider. With the trebuchets, we will bombard the Northern Water Tribe from out at sea. Though we are on the water, the Waterbenders will have to come out to us and leave their fortifications. At that point, our Firebenders will deal with them. When the walls are penetrated, the soldiers will than engage in land battle," Zhao pauses, staring back at the fire, "Their Waterbenders will be at the advantage due to the terrain but they ought to be distracted by our Firebenders as well as the numerical advantage of soldiers we have, armed accordingly. We also have the tanks and soldiers on komodo rhinos to deal with the human factor of our enemies. We will then make our way towards the palace and deal with the Northern Water Tribe once and for all."

"A sound strategy, Admiral Zhao, but I must warn you, as well as Admiral Yi, that we must take precaution on when we strike," Iroh says, "Just as Firebenders draw their strength from the sun, the Waterbenders draw theirs from the moon. Fighting them at night, especially when the full moon is upon us, will put us at a great disadvantage."

"A risk we will have to deal with, General," Yi responds, "we will fight more cautiously when it comes to it since we won't be able to stop once we breach land. I am hoping that before then, we will either have dealt with the tribal chief and his family or have apprehended them by then."

Zhao's scowl turns into a light smirk.

"I'm more than aware of the moon problem and I'm working on a solution."

Iroh and Yi look contemplative, not sure how to respond. The impromptu strategy meeting is interrupted by a loud cheer and a fumbling body as it rolls to a stop near them. The disorientated fighter struggles to stand and make his way back, smiling all the way. It is the sparring circle and some of the men have become a little too enthusiastic about throwing their opponents around. With varying levels of amusement, the three make their way to the circle, quietly observing.

Men of various builds display themselves with nothing but their pants and sashes as they wrestle and strike each other. While the blows are loud and could easily stun, the men laugh and cajole each other further as they fight on. Some of the men that are resting and forming the circle exchange bets as to whom will win what fight and how. Yi removes his cloak and armor with a flourish and walks to the center of the fight circle.

"Ten gold pieces to the first soldier to take me down!"

* * *

"HAH!"

"Again!"

"HAH!"

"DID YOUR FAMILIES SEND ME DAUGHTERS WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS!? AGAIN!"

"HAH!"

Training is harsh and rigorous as the men go through their drills before the great battle. On one side of the ship, soldiers in formation move accordingly to defend and attack perceived enemies. On the other, soldiers spar against one another in the off chance they find themselves fighting alone. Steel clashes and fire flies as the training goes on. In the midst of it all, two particular sparring partners draw attention. Iroh and Yi stand before each other, the Firebending master's flame against the Admiral's sword.

Yi, aware of the disadvantage of distance between him and his opponent, charges head on. Iroh responds with a steady barrage of flames, all the while moving back with steady steps. Yi ducks and weaves between the flames, some catching him but are superficial burns at best, blade at the ready. As Yi closes the distance, Iroh surprises him with wide stream of fire that runs along the ground, forcing Yi to jump. Vaulting over the flames and eventually Iroh, Yi lands behind Iroh and attempts a wide slash at the waist. Dodged by a hair's breadth, Iroh responds with a palm of fire, finding its mark on the right side of Yi's chest. Using the momentum of the strike, Yi whirls and drives the pommel of the blade into Iroh's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to take a knee. Iroh counters with a pillar of flame, forcing Yi to retreat. The spar continues as such, blows and burns exchanged as they dance. Flashes of steel and bursts of fire fly. It ends with a bang, when Iroh finds an opening and causes a small explosion with his fist, knocking Yi to the ground exhausted.

Yi is covered in angry welts of heat-burnt skin and char marks while Iroh's clothing has little cuts here and there from Yi's blade. The two men do not seem to mind though as they are all smiles and laughter.

"A most interesting style, Admiral Yi. Truly, your time spent with Master Piandao was well spent to have achieved such mastery and a fine blade." Iroh praises as he helps Yi up to his feet.

"Thank you, General Iroh, to hear praise from a venerable figure as yourself is most gratifying." Yi replies, taking heavy breaths in between.

As they sit and relax, their attention then turns towards the soldiers as they run through their drills and the commander that drives them, voice thundering and howling commands.

"Commander Rao is most enthusiastic when it comes to training, isn't he?"

"Yes. Despite his harsh methods and harsher words, he truly does care and believe in them."

"It is good to have faith in others, especially in a time like this."

Yi only hums in assent. As they lapse into companionable silence, two healers approach them with salves and balms for whatever injuries they might've taken. Snow begins to fall but it is not the pure white as seen in the poles or the paintings of travelling artisans. It is a sooty black that steadily makes the deck and the water surrounding them all that much darker. Both eyes turn towards the sky and see the dark clouds above that follow and trail behind them, birthed by burning coal and fire as they make their way ever north.

"A poor first impression…and yet, it is entirely our fault, isn't it?" Yi asks, observing the corrupted flakes.

"One could say that, Admiral."

"I cannot help but think that the Spirits hate us for what we are doing," Yi says, "Among your many legends, you are renowned for your fabled journey into the Spirit World. You must have interacted with them in some capacity. What did they say, or would say, to all of this?"

Iroh heaves a sigh, pondering how to answer such a question.

"I cannot honestly say what they would think of all of this, Admiral. The Spirits, if anything, are just like you or any other person. They exist and live out their lives as they see fit, for better or worse. That is why we hear stories about "evil" spirits," Iroh replies. Yi can only scowl.

"Admiral, what is it that **you** want out of this war?"

"What?"

"You have served the Fire Nation faithfully with great honor and respect, not only for the common man but for your enemies, which your contemporaries see as a weakness. Even now, you have lent your support and resources to a campaign that you did not wish to be a part of," Yi motions to interrupt but Iroh raises a hand, silencing him, "Admiral Zhao would've made traitor out of you if you refused and it would not be the first time an ally plotted against you. Peace will come to the Four Nations; yes, even the Fire Nation, but I must ask what you want, not as Admiral Yi but as Yi the man."

There is a pause as Yi considers his answer.

"I…I do not know…" Yi answers, "What I do know…is that I plan on returning home for a time. Rao and I have been away for too long and I know we wish to see our family again."

"That is a start." Iroh replies, a kind smile tinged with sadness on his face.

Footsteps are heard from behind. Both turn to see Zhao in full battle regalia.

"We will arrive at the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow on the Hour of the Snake," Zhao states, taking in the disheveled appearance of the two, "I hope you're not too injured to take part in this battle, Admiral Yi."

"No need to worry, I am well enough. However, if what you say is true…" Yi says, before turning towards the other soldiers training before shouting out, "Men! Gather around!"

All training stops, some of the soldiers sag to the ground in exhaustion and heavy breaths while others remain standing as sweat drips from their brows. Slowly surrounding the trio, the men gather at attention.

"Tomorrow morning on the Hour of the Snake, our battle with the Northern Water Tribe begins. In light of this and the training that you have all been through, I'm cutting today's training runs short so that you may rest," Yi's declaration is met with cheers, "But! Let me remind you of why you are here, why you are fighting, and what is at stake. You are all here for the honor and glory of the Fire Nation, you are here for the families you left behind, you are here fighting to forge a future of happiness and prosperity!"

There is a roar of approval as the men cheer. And they do remember. There is the soldier that remembers his beloved wife and son, who will become a man by the time he comes back. There is the child soldier that lied so he could send what money he earns to his sick mother at home. The elderly soldier who fights in memory of a family lost and never to be recovered. There are the soldiers who knew not what to do with their lives, who had been given purpose through the glorious military. All of these men gather, their spirits burning bright. Whether or not this will save them in the upcoming battle remains to be seen.

* * *

 _Hour of the Rabbit (5 A.M-6:59 A.M)_

Yi stands on the deck, facing East. Below he hears the bustling and rumbling of soldiers preparing for the coming battle, coupled with the roars of Rao as he urges them faster. The sun slowly rises, casting its light on all. Yi takes up a bow and arrow, notching the wooden projectile in place and aims directly at the sun as it rises. With a twang, the arrow is off, disappearing into the light. Yi then walks off towards the conning tower.

 _Hour of the Dragon (7 A.M-8:59 A.M)_

All is in readiness. Soldiers line the deck, each heading by a commander. The trebuchets are loaded, ready to be lit and fired at a moment's notice. Iroh, Rao, Yi, and Zhao stand ever facing forward. Zhao's eyes fall upon the cloaked weapon.

"When the time comes, the weapon will be unveiled and used in tandem with the trebuchets."

Zhao and Iroh look towards Yi. No more is said.

 _Hour of the Snake (9 A.M-10:59 A.M)_

The magnificence of the city can be seen. Buildings peek out from behind the great snow wall that bears the Northern Water Tribe crest, surrounded by the glacier that forms an even higher more harrowing wall, leaving the Fire Nation Navy only one mode of entry and attack Yi's warship leads the charge.

"While I do not mean to question your methods, why place yourself at the front when traditionally one should lead from somewhere safer such as the backline of our forces?" Zhao asks.

"I did not achieve victory by looking at the backs of men willing to die. I achieved victory by fighting alongside them," Yi replies.

"I must admit some concern as well, Admiral Yi. You have placed your own flagship far ahead of the main force. Why not wait?" Iroh inquires.

Before Yi can reply, he sees something in the distance. A soldier with a telescope turns towards them.

"Admiral! Something is coming towards us."

"Can you identify it?"

"We believe it's the Avatar's Sky Bison with the Avatar on it."

There are murmurs as the news is received, not quite believing that the Avatar is bold enough to strike first and decidedly alone.

"Take him down."


End file.
